cartoon_network_city_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Meg Griffin
Megan 'Meg' Griffin is the eldest child and only daughter of the Griffin Family on Family Guy. She gets treated unfairly for her looks, especially by her own father. In the pilot episode, she was voiced by Rachel MacFarlane. During the rest of Season 1, she was voiced by Tara Strong. Now, since Season 2, she's voiced by actress Mila Kunis. Biography When Family Guy debuted in 1999, her age is assumed to be fifteen years old although this is never established. She is later assumed to be sixteen by the events in "I Never Met the Dead Man" when she got her drivers license and remained that age throughout the show's initial run. She officially turned seventeen in "Peter's Two Dads" and eighteen in "Quagmire and Meg". She celebrated an unspecified birthday in "Papa Has A Rollin' Son". In court in "Screwed the Pooch", Brian said that her real father is Stan Thompson. Brian does point out her similarities in looks to Peter in "Not All Dogs Go To Heaven". When Meg was a lot younger, she used to be best friends with Jen Botting and Tom Geddis, and often pretended to be fashion designers and had their own shows before Jen and Tom grew up to become Fashion Bloggers. Unfortunately, Meg soon moved to Quahog, and was away from them, but soon, met them again in Now Trending With Tom, Jen, and Meg, ''revealing their friendship. Meg also becomes the girlfriend of Bart Simpson when he and his family move into town. Bart and Meg are very defensive of each other, though mostly Bart is for Meg and will do anything to make her happy, especially when she becomes pregnant with their first child in ''Toondoncolous Race. Meg is often hanging out with The Simpsons since they are a better family to her than her own. Trivia *Her middle name has yet to be revealed on the show, but her brothers Chris and Stewie's have. *In "Dial Meg for Murder", Peter tries to brand Meg when playing as a cowboy, only to find an 'AW' already branded on her by Mayor Adam West. *Meg briefly dated Mayor West in "Deep Throats and in "Tiegs for Two". However, their on and off relationship appears to have ended for good due to West's marriage to her Aunt Carol in "Brothers & Sisters" and is now Meg's uncle. *Meg had a cameo on MTV's Good Vibes episode "Red Tuxedo" originally airing 12/15/2011. In addition, Mila Kunis also appeared as herself. *In "A Hero Sits Next Door," Meg mentions that she cannot taste salt. *In "Hannah Banana", Meg reveals that she and Chris practice kissing with each other. But later in "Halloween on Spooner Street", Meg and Chris become repulsed when they accidentally make out in a closet at a Halloween party. In "Fresh Heir" she walks into Chris' room wearing a towel to announce their bath together, only to find Peter cleaning the room. *In "New Kidney in Town," Meg believes that people choose to be gay. *In "Friends Without Benefits," it is revealed that Meg's heart is located in the same area as her brain due to a rare birth disorder. When Brian and Stewie read Meg's diary, her weight is given as 159lbs. *Meg becomes a superhero in The White Lioness. Gallery meg_griffin_youthful_child_by_stumanbud-d5sd0g9.png|Little Meg The White Lioness by_twighlightblossom.png|Meg as The White Lioness he_looks_so_much_like_you_by_perkygoth14-d8szuf3.png|Meg introduces her son to his Aunt Lisa. bart_and_meg_s_wedding_day_by_perkygoth14-d8sxmoe.png|Meg and Bart's wedding Category:Canon Characters Category:Family Guy characters Category:Daughters Category:Nieces Category:Granddaughters Category:Mothers Category:Wives Category:Girlfriends Category:Superheros Category:Students Category:Humans